Fell Natures
by Morrighan of Crimson and Sable
Summary: (AU) 1xR, het. Centuries after the Eve Wars and the Mariemaia's failed coup d'etat, Destiny and Fate have placed the G-boys and G-girls smack in the middle of an ancient feud between vampires and slayers...
1. The Stage is Set

**Big Author's Note:** All the character's names have been changed and their appearances will also change, **but for the most part, their personalities will remain the same**. (ßMajor hint there!!) Also, the names of mythological entities will be used, but the entities themselves will never be involved in the fic. These are all for the sake of the plot, but hopefully this explanation will resolve any confusion that may result… Oh, and if anyone _really_ wants to know, the pairings will be HYxRP (no surprise there! ^_~), DMxHS, TBxMU, QRWxDC, CWxSP, and ZMxLN. 

This fic is has an AU (alternate universe) feeling to story, but it isn't really AU. This also contains a lot of supernatural content and will be **dark** in lots of places. Since I have never written anything resembling this fic, I will be experimenting with a lot of things, so feedback is really appreciated!! 

**This is only a teaser!!** So…if you wish to see more of this fic, say so!! 

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the **original** Gundam Wing characters, and never will. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Multicolored lights systematically turned on and off, swirled in peculiar patterns, and flashed on and off as fast-paced music reverberated through the walls of the crowded nightclub. As if appearing from some Gothic novel, six young women clad in short dresses with different amounts of ebony and crimson, walked through the doors only to instantaneously halt all activity within the room. These fell women had unbelievably pale complexions that greatly contrasted with their ebony hair and eyes, and the air of seductive boldness that they carried themselves with caught the attention of the entire male population and brought the pure jealousy in every woman there. In silence, the whole nightclub watched as these darkly ethereal women sauntered up to the bar counter. Once they had situated themselves comfortably, everyone else returned to whatever they had been doing as if nothing had happened. 

Seated at a table in a secluded corner of the club, a group of four young men observed the scene… 

"Damn," remarked Matt, "I must be in heaven. Too bad Alex and Bang-boy are stuck on lurking duty." His laughing cobalt blue eyes appreciatively eyed every sensuous curve these women exhibited as he tossed his meter long braid of brown hair over his shoulder, accidentally whacking one of his friends with it. 

"Keating!" bellowed the Chinese man who had the unfortunate luck of sitting next to him. "Watch where you throw that monstrosity of hair around!" 

"Sorry, Xian!" 

"They're probably vampires out for easy prey," cut in the one who sat at the furthermost corner of the table. His piercing Prussian blue eyes glared at the women from under a mop of chocolate brown hair. "They have the looks and that irritating attitude." 

"Aww, c'mon, Akira!" complained Matt, "can't you just relax for once?" 

"Hn." 

"Uhh…guys?" Jonathan was twisting the edge of his shirt back and forth incessantly, his usually gentle blue eyes flickering back and forth between the others at his table and the front of the club. "We've got a problem coming in from up front and center." 

No sooner had the others heard him, one of the vampires began to swagger in their direction… 

~*~ 

…The sun was shining brightly overhead, warming the back of his neck. Why was it so bright when it was literally the middle of the night? With a start, Akira quickly scanned his surroundings. In the place of a boisterous and loud nightclub, a large flower garden met his gaze. He had no memories of ever going to a place like this, but why did it seem so familiar? 

"Hiiro!" 

_'Hiiro? That name…_' Turning in puzzlement, Akira saw a young woman running towards him, her long sandy blonde hair flying out behind her. "…Relena?" The name left his lips before he knew they were even moving, and for the fourth time within the last minute, Akira was very, very, **_very_** confused. 

~*~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW!!!** I'm sure this has piqued SOME interest… 

Huggles & thanx to Keir for editing this tiny morsel!! ^_^v 


	2. An Introduction to the Feud

**Summary:** The Beginning of the End… An introduction to the feud between darkness and light…

**Warnings:** Language, sexual references, disturbing images, and loads of violence.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm just playing with them…

… Telepathic speech

Fell Natures: Chapter One, Part A

By Morrighan

_"…The year AC 207 saw history repeated. While on tour of the Space Colonies as a part of her reelection campaign, President Relena Darlian and her fiancé, the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, were assassinated by the underground terrorist group Entropy. Caught totally unprepared for such a disaster, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation (ESUN) was quickly thrown into further chaos as more top officials were systematically murdered within the next three months. Relations between the Earth and Space Colonies were deteriorating at an alarming rate as more and more opposing groups surfaced, and the citizens of both regions braced themselves for war. _

_As they had done before, the heroes of the Eve Wars rose to the forefront, working desperately with the Preventers to preserve the peace they had sacrificed so much for. Their efforts provided unity that the peoples needed, but their actions made themselves targets of the rebel organizations that wanted to do away with the former institutions of government. By the year AC 209, all who were affiliated to the Eve Wars and the Second Operation Meteor had been assassinated, instantaneously plunging Earth and its Space Colonies into a bloody, ten-year civil war…_

_…In the aftermath, the ESUN was replaced with a militaristic government similar to the United Earth Sphere Alliance (est. AC 133, fell in AC 195). The Space Colonies were held in an iron grip of control, their citizens forced to work in the factories that produced the weapons needed to keep the new government in control. Once again the 'three beats of war, peace, and revolution' continued on, as they always do, and it was not long before another set of civil wars switched the hands of power yet again…"_

Present; Earth (AC 1297)

Known by her subjects and the slayers as Bellona, the Queen of the Undead easily spotted the intended victim she had tracked for days as she settled down at the bar counter with her five councilors. It was hard not to lick her lips in sheer anticipation. Although she was beyond the stages of needing to drink blood to survive, there was nothing she enjoyed more than a good hunt and the exquisite sensation of the life sustaining liquid trickling down her throat. That boy was hers and absolutely no one was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Her journey of revenge would only end when the bloodlines she abhorred were permanently eradicated from the universe. Anyone stupid enough to get in her way would get a one-way ticket to Hell, and she had no qualms eliminating any errant slayers (or anyone else, for that matter) caught between herself and her prey. Rising out of her chair with unearthly grace, she swaggered towards her quarry, simultaneously calling upon her magic and shielding it with powerful wards lest any slayers within the vicinity of a thousand miles would be able to detect her.

The stalking had begun, and the prey was totally unaware. Exactly the way she liked it.

* * *

Matt and Jonathan openly gaped at the notoriously "Perfect Slayer" in pure astonishment. Was the universe coming to an end? Akira was actually checking out a girl!

"Kobayashi!" Xian hissed, "have you gone mad?! This is not the time to become starry-eyed over some weak onna!"

Blinking rapidly as if he had spaced out, Akira remembered where he was and whom he was with. If he weren't so preoccupied with trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, he would've given the Asian man a black eye without a second thought. Thoroughly irked by the turn of events, he glared at his companions, growling, "Shut up."

Springing off Xian's comment, Matt ignored Akira's threat and began to pepper him with inane questions about the girl's identity and other related topics (some being unquestionably X-rated) that made Jonathan turn scarlet. Akira, who was getting dangerously annoyed with all the undesired attention directed at him, gave Matt a well-practiced death glare that promised an excruciatingly painful method of silencing if he didn't shut his enormous mouth within a nanosecond. Matt immediately fell silent.

Had they been more attuned to the circumstances around them and not involved within their heated argument, they would have seen the dark haired woman they presumed to be a vampire seduce a man right out of his chair in front of his friends and lead him towards the nightclub's back entrance…

* * *

Leaning against the bar counter, Hel inwardly cursed at her luck from her vantage point of the dance floor. So many good-looking men, so little time to drink all that blood in one night. Well, it wasn't like she needed all that blood anyway. One person would do just fine, but which one to choose?! They all looked good enough to eat! _'Argh…!'_

Having a little trouble, Hel? queried the amused voice of one of her companions, who was also comfortably ensconced at the counter.

Hel growled at the mental intrusion. Shut up, Hecate. You shouldn't be talking.

Hecate casually tossed back a loose strand of her dark, thigh-length hair. Oh really? What makes you think that? I'm not the one who can't make up her mind.

At least I'm not the one fucking her prey before drinking all his blood!

Hecate's eyes narrowed. I dare you to say that again.

Sensing more than just a friendly debate about to ensue, Kali, the eldest of the councilors swiftly intervened. Now is not the time to get into a fight over petty issues. Slayers are lurking among the crowd, waiting for one of us to slip up and reveal our true selves. The Queen will be most displeased if she cannot feed tonight. She didn't finish the statement, knowing that the others knew perfectly well how brutal their leader could be if anyone dared to interfere with her affairs.

But better one of the yearlings to incite the Queen's wrath than one of us, right?

The quintet laughed at Hel's suggestive comment, knowing fully that their Queen could have cared less about the vampires that were made by ones who knew little of conservation. Most vampires didn't survive past their second year; the tendency to be stupid enough to forget to conceal their presence and be slain by the slayers was a common affliction. If they did survive, some would beget more yearling vampires, completely forgetting that the conservation of their food source was their main priority. All who went against the unspoken laws or the word of the Queen deserved to die the most painful of deaths, and the Queen had contrived a very suitable punishment to deal with those who displeased her.

Individually confined in a tiny room sealed with powerful spells that could only be removed by the Queen herself, it would only be a matter of hours before the condemned would suffer the symptoms of blood lust, desperation leading them to claw at their own bodies in attempt to find a blood source to satisfy their needs, just to come up with nothing. After a few days they would be a raving, unrecognizable mound of shredded skin and bones filled with an unquenchable thirst for blood and consumed by an equally incurable madness. They usually dwindled for several more days before crumbling into a pile of ashes that was left within the cell to accompany the remains of others who had committed similar offenses. Usually this process was observed by the younger undead as a method to instill fear and obedience, and also served as an effectively clear warning to obey orders or suffer the consequences.

Glancing casually at their surroundings, Hel noticed that Bellona had gone right up to a man sitting at a small table with his friends and sat down on his lap, intentionally giving him a personal view down her tight leather top. When she began to rub suggestively against his groin and lazily trace a finger down his chest with beguiling eyes and a sultry smile, his friends heartily slapped him on the back, encouraging him to take on the unspoken proposition. Hel grinned triumphantly. Their Queen had perfected that technique of luring prey effectively long ago, and she had yet to see someone resist the Queen's charms. When they casually left (with Bellona's hand on his groin to keep him "occupied"), his friends assumed that they were going to "get to know each other better," but Hel knew her Queen well enough to know that the two would only make it into the secluded alleyway next to the club before Bellona got what she wanted. Unlike some people she knew, the Queen never went any further than necessary and would not deign to even think of bedding anyone inferior to her.

Hel rose from her stool and smirked. The Queen had made her choice. It was time for them to do the same.

* * *

Prowling outside where no one from the nightclub could see them, two tall men obscured by the night had strategically positioned themselves by each of the club's two entrances. Dressed in the full slayer regalia of a full-length black cloak, personalized light armor, and armed with their weapons of choice, Indra and Ares waited.

Leaning against the darkened wall, Indra faced the doorway to which he had chosen, his one visible metallic emerald eye deceptively appearing as if it were focused on something other than the door. But as his fellow slayers knew well, nothing escaped his gaze no matter how contrary it seemed to be on the outside. It was a trait that he seemed to be born with, and it had often been a lifesaver when the things became less than desirable. He had seen the group of six women clad in crimson and ebony enter the nightclub before he and Ares had split up, and he'd be damned if they weren't vampires. Aside from that, he had seen nothing but several couples leaving the club, their minds clearly set on the pleasures of the flesh, a fact he discovered purely by accident when a couple determined that no one was within eyeshot (or so they had thought) and began to have a frantic bout of lustful sex in the adjacent alleyway. Stoic or not, it had been highly embarrassing. It was the type of situation he hadn't been trained to deal with, and it was enough to fray his nerves for a while. The couple had long since left (thank the Gods!) when the six women had entered the club, so whatever pieces of his damaged pride and composure had already been recovered.

While he pondered this, a woman with waist-length ebony hair outfitted in the all too familiar red and black color scheme led a young man into the opposite alleyway, but Indra only saw a red-haired woman leading a willing partner to do what the others did…

* * *

From his chair, Akira glared at the ceiling in pure distaste as the rest of the group decided to disperse from the table to allow for better surveillance of any suspicious activity. As much as he hated going into crowded places where more pairs of female eyes would ogle at him than any ordinary man would get in a lifetime, it was his duty to set foot in these pointless recreational centers almost every night. He could never understand why anyone would want to come to place that reeked of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and illegal drugs, much less a place that drew the denizens of the night. It didn't make any logical sense and it never ceased to be a source of confusion for him (not that he would ever admit it to anyone, of course). And if his predictions proved correct, at least one vampire would cease to exist by dawn.

One of the undead, Akira had noticed, had a strong penchant for targeting and destroying the descendants of several families. He couldn't even begin to emphasize how incredibly unusual that was. Vampires weren't choosy eaters; they killed on impulse and they always drank **all** of their victim's blood. Five years ago, when he had just realized his true destiny as a slayer, members of the same families began turning up dead. Each autopsy revealed two things: two neat puncture wounds on the neck and no apparent blood loss. What further forensic investigation discovered was exceedingly unusual; their body cells contained a minute concentration of an unknown, extremely deadly toxin the labs couldn't analyze or fabricate. It had just seemed like an odd coincidence, but as more and more people of the same families were found dead in the same condition, it was obvious their demises weren't random and the revelation sent the whole world into a panic. After obtaining a sample of the toxin from one of the bodies (they had arrived too late) and analyzing it for themselves, Akira and his fellow slayers had discovered why it was impossible to replicate: the toxin was made up of magic that only the most powerful of vampires could use. But why were those families being targeted specifically? It had taken a lot of hacking into government databases, but Akira believed he had found the most likely reason why all these people were ending up dead: they were all descendants of the terrorists who had assassinated everyone involved in the Eve Wars of AC 195 and the Second Operation Meteor in AC 196. That was over a millennium ago. Whoever this was, he or she had existed for an extremely long time and was truly out for vengeance. Which was, unfortunately, the reason why he was sitting in the middle of a nightclub, waiting for an ancient vampire to show up and attempt to kill the descendant they had been monitoring for quite some time. Joy.

They (the slayers) knew they had spotted one vampire during the initial sweep, so where were the others? This particular club was a favorite hunting ground, and the establishment usually had ten to twenty of the unsavory patrons sneaking about each night. So why were there so few this night? The undead were amazingly easy to detect so it was astounding that they couldn't sense any of them. Vampires acted quite irrationally while under the influence of blood lust and would always forget to conceal their auras. This, of course, would alert Akira and his associates to covertly step in, and one of the damned would cease to walk on the mortal plane. It was really only a matter of time before they would reveal themselves. But as he knew all to well, this victory often carried a price, for not every battle fought was the proverbial walk in the park.

Their leader was dead; her life abruptly ended in effort to fulfill her duty and Destiny: to destroy the damned and protect the Chosen One. Akira had reluctantly risen to become the new leader, adding on to his growing list of duties as a slayer. Their loss was eased somewhat by the discovery of Alex, who was destined to take the place of their deceased leader, but the gap between this new member and the rest of the group was tangible. For one, Alex had not gone through all the experiences that the others had, and secondly, his unbelievably aloof attitude had often grated on the other's nerves, but Akira's silent leadership (and well-aimed glares) had provided the authority to prevent a full out fight between the ranks to "discipline" the newcomer.

But that disadvantage would be nonexistent in a month or two, Akira steadfastly concluded. The rifts within their group would dissipate with the next few skirmishes that would surely come their way, as they would learn how to depend on each other; any problems would lead to the downfall of the slayers, and Akira was very, very sure that no one wanted that to happen. They would hunt down the Queen and her councilors, and he would have the pleasure of personally driving his sword through that heartless bitch of a Queen's heart. The Queen had cost them many previous slayers, all of whom had been killed in combat, and the surviving slayers were not willing to neither forgive nor forget. Akira had taken each of their deaths hard (though his face had always said otherwise) and engraved their faces into his heart, vowing to avenge their deaths when the time came.

They would win the war, even if they had to die.

* * *

Bellona smirked as she withdrew her fangs from her naïve victim's neck, and let his limp body fall into an ungainly heap on the concrete ground. That had been far too easy. By the way he had been lured into the darkened alleyway, it was obvious he had not even considered the possibility that his killer might be a woman who was very capable of using her "feminine wiles" to her advantage and he hadn't even taken the threat seriously. The stereotype that most murderers were men had worked against him and now he was dead.

"AHH!!"

Within a nanosecond, the vampire Queen had the witness, a svelte brunette girl no more than eighteen years old, pinned to the wall, and before the unfortunate and terrified girl had another opportunity to yell out, Bellona viciously slit the human's throat with an ornately decorated dagger. Instantaneously, crimson sprayed everywhere, covering everything within three feet and drenching the vampire's scanty clothing. Lifting the stained blade to her lips, she licked it clean, relishing the liquid that trickled down her parched throat. Although she hadn't anticipated this particular turnout of events, she certainly couldn't complain; the fact that she was able to feed a little was a definite bonus. This particular hunt would be perfect if she could leave the scene as invisibly as she had arrived.

It soon became very clear that the Fates had other plans.

Sensing a sudden change in her surroundings, Bellona twisted towards her left and as she used her momentum to transition into a backwards handspring, her stained clothes slowly disappeared and transformed into an high-necked, lightweight, ebony bodysuit. In the very place that she had stood at less than a second ago, a silver-bladed throwing knife with intricate gold inlay on its hilt was embedded in the dirt-covered alley wall; it was a slayer's weapon. As the former Princess landed in a crouch, her dark eyes immediately fell on the tall, silhouetted figure standing opposite to her in the alleyway.

"So I am too late," stated the slayer, his silver-green eyes surveying the carnage before him. "The others will not be pleased."

Well, there wasn't any reason to hide now… Smirking, Bellona dropped the shield, but not before replying mockingly, "and why may that be?"

* * *

Matt fell out of his chair with an audible "thump" as an enormous surge of magic overpowered his senses, and he instantly started to swear profusely under his breath. The theory that they were dealing with a random undead lackey had just been seriously shot to Hell.

They were in deep shit.

TBC…

Based off the timeline supplied at the end of _Episode Zero_.


End file.
